Lips of an Angel
by Naleylvr23
Summary: Song fic to the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. COMPLETED 12.7.06
1. Hard to be Faithful

_Hey everyone! Just a short one-parter! the song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder. ENJOY!_

_-----------------------------_

_**honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**_

She called me again tonight. I was so happy to hear her voice. Brooke was just in the other room, so I really couldn't be too loud. I hear sniffling on the line. "Hales, are you okay, baby?" I ask.

She just says she's fine, not willing to give me an answer. I know what's wrong, though. She feels like a horrible person for what we're doing… I don't blame her… I do too sometimes.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**  
_

Haley and I were together in high school. When we went off to college I met Brooke and she met Lucas. I liked Brooke, but she was nothing like my Haley. Haley went all the way to Stanford while I stayed in North Carolina to attend Duke. It was best if we just split up while we were away.

Since then we've both graduated college. She lives with him here in North Carolina, just a few miles from Brooke and I.

"I miss you, Nate," she says, softly, most likely hoping I don't hear.

"I miss you, too," I whisper back.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

Haley and I met again every summer when she came home. Every time it was the same thing. We'd forget the lives we created without the other. Everything was how it was before college. We were together again.

"I had a dream about you last night," she says, a smile in her voice.

I laugh softly. "Is that so? I had a dream about you, too," I replied. "What was your dream like?"

"You and I were sitting on the beach like we used to, watching the sunset," she says, softly. "Those are some of my greatest memories."

I nodded. "My dream was at the beach, too, but we weren't watching the sunset," I said.

She giggled. "I don't happen to be naked in this dream, do I?"

I laugh. "You are very naked in this dream," I reply. "Best dream I've had in a while."

She sighed. I hear mumbled talking. **_He_** was there. I waited patiently as she talked to him. She finally came back on the line. "Sorry about that," she says.

"Does he know you're talking to me?" I ask quietly.

"Yes," she replied.

I sigh. "Are you fighting now?"

"I don't know if we're fighting. Most likely we are because he walked off," she says. "What about what's her face?"

I smile. She knows her name, but refuses to use it. "She doesn't have a clue, Hales," I replied.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**

"When am I going to see you again?" she asks softly.

"I don't know, baby," I reply truthfully. "I don't know when I can get away again. I just saw you last weekend, but if I come again this weekend she's going to get suspicious."

I hear her sigh. "Okay," she says, sounding defeated. I know she's fighting off tears. I hate hurting her like this, but she knows we can't do this all the time. "Well, I'm getting tired, Nate. I'm gonna go to sleep."

I take a deep breath. "You know what? I'm gonna come see you tonight. You're at your apartment?" I say, getting up and out of bed.

I can hear her smile. "Yes, but he's here, Nate. Where can I meet you?"

I smile, just thinking about my angel. My Haley. "Meet me on the beach. The sun's already set, but we can live out my dream."

I hear her giggle. "I'll be there," she replies. "Always?"

"And forever," I say. "Bye."

"Bye."

_**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**_

It was really hard to hang up, but knowing I'm going to see her soon made it okay again. I stayed quiet as I put on my pants and pulled on a sweatshirt. I put my phone in my back pocket and headed out my bedroom door.

I see Brooke, cleaning dishes. She hasn't said more than 5 words to me all night. I walk over to her and kiss her cheek. "I'll be back later," I say and start to walk away.

"Tell her I say hello."

I froze. She knew. "What are you talking about, Brooke?" I asked, turning to face her again.

She turned, fire in her eyes. "You're seeing someone else, aren't you?" she asks.

I roll my eyes. "Brooke, we've been over this," I start.

She throws the dish towel at me. "Bull, Nathan! You're always leaving. You never spend time here, let alone spend time with me! Who is she?" she screams at me.

"Brooke, there is no one else!" I yell back. "You're just too paranoid! Just relax!"

"If you're not going to see some girl then where are you going?" she asks, right in my face now.

I sigh. "I'm going to see an old high school friend," I say, setting my hands on her shoulders. "I'm with you, Brooke. I promise."

She lets one lone tear fall. She pulls me into a hug, apologizing. "I don't know why I'm getting so crazy, Nathan," she admits. "I just don't know why you never spend time with me anymore."

I pull back and give her a smile. "Tell you what, tomorrow just you and me the whole day. What do you say?"

She grins. "Okay, you have yourself a date. I'm gonna go to bed. Have fun, Nate," she says and kisses me before going into our bedroom.

I sigh after the door is closed. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm hurting an innocent girl who just wants to be loved. I'm lying to a girl I really care about. Why, I don't know.

All I can think about right now is Haley. Nothing else matters.

_  
**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**_

I reach my destination, searching for her as soon as I get out of my car. I see a figure sitting in the sand and immediately know it's her. I rush to her side, taking a seat. I give her a grin. She turns to look at me, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it, Haley?" I asked.

She pulls me into a hug. "We're horrible people, Nate," she said. "Why are we doing this to two innocent people?"

I sighed. "I love you, Haley. I'm not going to just stop this," I say firmly.

She gave me a smile and brought her hand up to my face. "I didn't say I wanted to end us," she says.

I'm confused. "What do you mean, then?" I asked.

She put her other hand on my face as well, moving in closer until our foreheads touched. "Why can't we just be together? Why can't I just break it off with Luke and you break it off with Brooke? I mean, we-"

"Hales," I interrupt. "Brooke thought I was cheating on her tonight. She looked so broken. I can't stand to see her so broken again. I just can't break up with her! Please understand, Hales."

She backed away, staring into the ocean. "Why can't I just let go," she whispers. "Why can't I stop loving you?"

I wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Why do you want that, Haley?"

She looked at me, her eyes burning into mine. "I'm tired of being the other woman! I'm tired of cheating on the man that I'm supposed to love! I'm just plain old tired of this arrangement, Nathan!"

I sighed. "Hales, it's not fair to Brooke if I-"

"I don't give a damn about Brooke, Nathan! This is about you! Do you want to be with her or me? I'm finally making you choose, Nathan, because I can't do this anymore!" she exclaims, standing.

I stand as well. "Haley, I love you. Why can't that be enough?" I ask, my voice cracking. "I can't let you go. I'm not going to let you go."

She brings me into a hug as I start to cry. "Nathan, you know I love you," she whispers. "I just don't know if I can do this anymore."

I pull back. "Haley, we're going to be together! I just can't hurt her more than I already have, Hales. Please, don't end us!"

She nods. "Fine, don't end it with her," she says and starts to walk off.

I pull her back, kissing her deeply. She struggles at first but then responds to my kiss. She pulls back, gasping for air. I do the same. She looks me in the eye, silently telling me it's not over.

She always threatens that she'll end it, but I know she never will. She loves me too much. She knows I love her too much to let her go.

It's like a game. We can't let go of the other, for fear of never loving the way we used to.

At the end of the night, she's with him. At the end of the night, I'm with her.

But we think of each other.

_**honey why you calling me so late?**_


	2. Always Thinking of Her

_thanks OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, naleylovin'Princess, Sw33t Lavender, Western and superdupersk8er61 for reviewing! I have another chapter written. As soon as you all review, I'll post it! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning, a warm body pressed up against mine. I felt her kiss my neck. I smiled and opened my eyes to see Brooke grinning back at me. "Hey, boytoy," she said.

My smile faltered but I quickly grinned at her. "Morning babe," I replied and kissed her. "What are we going to do today?"

She shrugged, a playful look in her eyes. "What do you want to do?" she countered.

I wrapped both arms around her, pulling her on top of me. She squealed but didn't protest. I pulled her down to kiss me. "A whole lot of this," I murmured against her lips.

She giggled. "I think I can handle that," she replied, kissing me deeply.

_**HALEY POV**_

I woke up alone, as usual. I sighed as I read the note from Lucas.

_Hales,_

_We gotta talk._

_See you when I get home._

_Luke_

I stood and threw out the note. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle, before sitting on the couch in the living room. Of course Lucas found out about Nathan and I. In a way he always knew. He always knew my heart didn't belong to him; not completely, anyways. I should've known he would catch me in a lie. I can't always count on my friends to cover for me, especially since they don't know about it.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Haleybub!"

I smiled at the nickname. "What's up Rach-hoe?" I replied.

She laughed. "There's the Haley we all know and love! I missed you last night at my party!" she whined into the phone.

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah right! You were with Mouth the whole time, making out I'm sure," I replied.

"True," she agreed. "But you've seen my boyfriend! How could I resist him?"

"Rachel, you used to claim you and Mouth would only always be friends. I mean, he's nerdy and you were always miss popularity!" I retorted.

She sighed. "So what? I fell in love, Haley. Sometimes opposites attract!" she argued.

"Fine, fine," I replied. "Did your phonecall have a purpose behind it or was it just to annoy me with talking about your boyfriend?"

"You know I live to piss you off, but no," she said. "You and I have a lunch date, remember? We've got some designs to go over before we can show them to the Smith's."

I sighed. I completely forgot! I had totally hoped I would have the day to myself, just to think through my whole situation. So much for that idea. "Okay, want to come pick me up or do you want me to meet you there?"

"Meet me there," she replied. "It's at Nicoletta's, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there in 15," I replied and hung up. I ran to my bedroom, searching for something to wear. Nicoletta's Italian Café was the greatest place, but requires fancy wear.

I finally decided on a red deep V dress that went down just past my knees. I grabbed my purse and put on my red heels before heading out. Rachel and I work as interior designers. We've been friends since high school, back when Nathan and I really were together… to everyone.

I arrived there within 10 minutes, only being 5 minutes late. I found Rachel waiting for me before she was seated. She stood when I entered and gave me a hug. "Did you bring the designs?" she asked as the hostess led us to a table.

I patted my purse. "Yes, I did," I replied. We were seated and immediately began working.

_**NATHAN POV**_

Brooke was finally asleep. We spent the entire morning in bed and I was exhausted as well, but couldn't find peace in sleep. When I sleep I dream. When I dream I only see Haley.

I sighed and quietly got out of bed so I didn't disturb the sleeping Brooke. I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV. I wasn't really watching anything, but I was desperately trying to pay attention. I just wanted to forget about everything if only for a moment.

I picked up my phone, finally frustrated to the point where I had to call her; just to hear her voice. I hit my 1st speed dial and waited.

She answered after 5 long rings. "Hello?" she said softly.

"Hey, gorgeous," I replied, just as quiet. "How are you?"

I heard her excuse herself from whoever she was with and I assume she walked away. "I'm okay, but I'm kind of in a meeting. Rachel and I are working on some new designs. How are you doing?" she asked.

I sighed. "I don't really know," I replied truthfully. "I just really needed to hear your voice."

I could practically see her smiling. "Well, I'm flattered," she said with a laugh. "What's wrong, Nate?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've just been thinking about you, that's all. I miss you," I said.

She laughed again. "Didn't you just see me last night?" she asked.

I laughed as well. "Yes, I did, but does that mean I can't miss you? I always miss you when you aren't around."

"I miss you too, Nate," she said softly. "Listen, I would love to talk with you, but I can't really talk right now. In fact, I don't think I'll be able to talk tonight either. Lucas left me a note this morning saying he wanted to talk, which is never good."

I sighed. "I'm sorry if I messed up. I never thought he looked through your text messages!" I apologized, even though I've done it a million times.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "He would've found out eventually."

"Well, I'll let you get back to work, Hales," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied quietly. "Bye." She said and hung up.

I set my phone down and looked towards my bedroom where Brooke lay. It's not fair to her for me to be like this. I should be with her and only her, but why can't I let go of Haley? Because I don't want to. Why can't I let go of Brooke? It's hard to say the real reason. Hell, I've been asking myself that for the longest time. She's an amazing person and I won't ever be the same after being with her, but I'm not so sure if I'm in love with her.

Maybe I'm holding on to Brooke because she has never hurt me. Maybe I want to be with her because she is so different from Haley. Maybe I'm just hiding behind her because I don't want to be hurt by Haley again.

All I know is, I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Fights and Moving Out

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, nathan023, Sw33t Lavender, Western, Nathanlvr, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, and mistydm for reviewing! Glad you are all enjoying! Sorry it took so long for me to post this next chapter! I've been very busy cause I'm getting a puppy this weekend! hehe and school and work, too, but the puppy is most important to me! ENJOY!_

**Chapter Three**

_**HALEY POV**_

Rachel and I spent hours just sitting after lunch, talking about the old days. We didn't always have time to chat about it and it felt really good to be able to.

"You and Nathan were so in love back then," she said and I smiled.

"Yeah, we were," I agreed. _Still are, _I thought silently.

"I don't even remember why the two of you broke it off," she said with a frown. "Do you remember why you did?"

I knew. I knew very well. I was going to Stanford and he was going to Duke. We planned on getting back together when I got home. We did, too. We were never the same, though, because I screwed up royally. That's why he won't just be with me. It has nothing to do with Brooke! It's all about me.

"Haley? Hello!" she waved her hand in front of my face.

I snapped back into reality and shook my head. "I can't really remember. It was almost 5 years ago!" I replied with a slight laugh.

She smiled. "You two would make the cutest married couple! Mouth and I always thought you'd get married right out of high school."

I nodded. "So did I," I muttered. "Nathan is a really great man. He would make the perfect husband."

She crinkled her nose. "You still talk to Nate?" she asked.

Oops. "Uh, yeah, sometimes," I replied. "We don't really talk that much." _Unless you think every night is a lot…_

"Wow, that's really cool, Hales!" she said. She used Nathan's nickname for me. It made me think about him. Made me want to see him. "Do you two ever talk about the old days? Have you ever thought about getting back together, if you weren't with Lucas that is?"

I felt like laughing. She had no idea what was really going on and this girl is my best friend? I sure am a horrible person. Sneaky, sure, but horrible. "Sure, we talked about it once or twice, but I'm with Luke and he has a girlfriend that he's been with all through out college. We'd probably ruin each others lives if we were together."

She shook her head. "No, you two were perfect. I still say you two should get married! Not that I don't love Lucas or anything! I just don't see the same chemistry that you and Nate had," she said and then her phone rang. "It's Mouth, I have to take this."

I nodded. "Go ahead," I replied and she stood up, walking off. I pulled out my own phone. I had turned it on silent after Nathan had called. I didn't want any more interruptions during our little meeting. I had 2 missed calls from Lucas. I sighed, not really wanting to deal with him right now. I dialed his number anyway and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey," he said shortly. "You at home?"

"No," I said with a sigh. "Do you need something? I'm working."

He let out a frustrated groan. "Haley, we have to talk about this! You've been sneaking around with him again! How am I supposed to trust you? Why do you think I'd be okay with this?"

"I didn't think you'd be okay with it, Lucas! I didn't think at all!" I whispered harshly, wanting to yell. "Do we really have to do this over the phone? Can you not wait until I get home?"

"Well, you'd better hurry, Haley, because I'm packing up my stuff," he said and hung up.

"Shit!" I said out loud, earning several looks. I grabbed my purse and started to walk out. I saw Rachel still talking on the phone and I motioned that I needed to say something.

"Hang on, Mouth," she said and covered the mouthpiece. "What's up?"

I sighed. "I have to rush. I have an emergency with Lucas. He's threatening to move out and it's a really long story, so I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

She nodded and hugged me. "I hope everything works out. Call me if you need anything!"

I gave her a small smile and walked out. I got into my car and sped off. My phone rang. It was Nathan. "Listen, now's not a good time," I said and there was silence. "Listen, Nate, say what you have to say! I've got to deal with Lucas!" Still silence. "Nathan, what's wrong? Talk to me, babe!"

"So you're the girl, huh?" came a female voice.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say, so I just hung up. "Great," I muttered. "More shit on my plate! How did I get so damn lucky?"

I parked and ran up to our apartment. The door was open and his best friend Jake was helping him move his stuff. "Haley," Jake said with a nod and a glare.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked. He pointed towards our bedroom and I walked over there. He was sitting on our bed, looking at a picture. It was of Rachel, Mouth, Nate and I at graduation. How it got here, I don't know. I had it in a box in my closet… "Hey," I said and he didn't even look up.

"This him?" he asked, pointing to Nathan.

I sighed. "Luke-"

"Is it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it is."

He looked at me now, tears shining in his eyes. "I always knew I didn't have your whole heart, but I did think I had a part of it. I guess I was wrong, huh?" he said bitterly.

I reached out to hug him and surprisingly, he let me. "Lucas, I'm not with him anymore! I broke it off last night, I swear!" I lied. "I only want you, Lucas! Nathan and I don't go together. I want to be with you."

He pulled back, shaking his head. "Do you have your phone with you?" he asked.

I gave him a confused look. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

He held out his hand. "Let me see it?" he asked.

I hesitated but gave it to him. He scrolled through it, but I knew what he was looking for. "Luke-"

"Why'd you talk to him while you were 'working' but didn't answer for me?" he asked, standing up. "Why did you talk to him at all if I'm all you want, Haley? Huh?"

I had tears streaming down my face. This was it. I was really going to lose Luke this time. I truly hurt someone I cared about. Twice. "Lucas, I know you don't want to hear what I have to say anymore, but you have to know that I do love you! You mean so much to me, Lucas, and I never meant to hurt you!"

He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "I can't believe you can sit there and say that with a straight face! You were with him the entire time you were with me! You couldn't just let him go!" he screamed. "Does he have a girl on the side, too? Is this some sick joke you play on people?" I stayed silent. "He does, doesn't he? Well, I hope I run into her one day so she knows what an ass she's dating!"

"She already knows about me," I said softly.

"And she's okay with it?" he screamed.

I shook my head. "She just found out as I was coming over here. She called me on his cell," I explained. "Lucas, where are you gonna go?" I asked softly.

He shrugged. "I'm going to stay with Jake for a while and then who knows? I might get a new apartment," he explained. "But that doesn't matter to you, does it? You never really cared about my feelings."

I sighed. "You can say that all you want, Lucas, but it's not true. Sure, my heart lies with another man, but I still care for you."

He shook his head. "Goodbye, Haley. I hope you're happy with yourself. Hell, I don't even know you anymore. I don't even know if I ever did," he said and left the room.

I sat on our bed until I heard them leave. I laid back, allowing the tears to fall freely.

**_NATHAN POV_**

"Get up, Nathan! Now!"

I moved in bed, hearing Brooke screaming at me. "What is it, Brooke?" I asked, sitting up.

She threw my phone at me. I'm glad I have good reflexes. Otherwise it would've hit me in the face. "Who is she?" she screamed.

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" I asked with a sigh.

"You have some number listed as WORK, but it's not work, is it Nathan?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes. "It's her!"

I stood up and walked over to her. "Brooke, did you call my work?" I asked, slightly pissed but nervous Haley might of said something to give us away.

She nodded. "But it's not work, Nathan! It's a girl! A girl that calls you babe and said something about dealing with Lucas!" she screamed.

I thought quickly on my feet, thank god. "Brooke, Haley is my secretary and Lucas is a coworker. He's always an ass to her and she has a hard time dealing with him, okay?" I said, stepping closer to her.

She didn't move back, but wasn't ready to believe me yet. "Why should I believe you?" she asked, sniffling.

I dared to take another step to her. "Because I wouldn't do that to you, Brooke, and it really makes me upset that you keep saying I am! Don't you trust me?"

She sighed and moved in to hug me. "I do, Nathan, but you've just been so distant that I don't know what to think anymore! I'm sorry that I'm going crazy! I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you!" she sobbed into my chest.

I held her close, not saying a word. I rocked her back and forth until she stopped. She looked up at me and I smiled down at her. "Do you believe me now?" I asked. She nodded. "Are you going to accuse me of cheating anymore?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I'm just crazy jealous. I mean, look at you! What girl wouldn't want you?"

I laughed. "Look at you, Brooke! Don't you think I think the same thing everyday? You can have any man in the world, Brooke Davis. You are amazing, sexy, smart. You're everything a man wants! I worry about guys hitting on you, but you know what? I trust you. I know you won't do anything to jeopardize us. You need to trust that I'm doing the same."

She nodded. "I will, Nathan. I trust you and I know that you don't want to hurt me," she replied and hugged me again.

I let out a sigh of relief. I managed to get myself out of another jam. Now I just have to call Haley when Brooke's asleep to see what the whole conversation was like.

_Read and Review please!_


	4. A Date With Nathan

_Thanks to itzalliballi, iftheyonyknewthetruth, Nathanlvr, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, SV, goobe396, NaLeYBaBiix0, Sw33t Lavender, luvnaley23, seethr79, coupling-all-the-time, charmed36 and tHaCoOkiEmOnStEr for reviewing! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Four**

I finally got away from Brooke for a few hours so I could call Haley. She and her friend Peyton decided to have a girls night out. I wasn't to expect her until the next morning, which was perfect. I have an opportunity to see Haley.

She answered after 3 rings. "Hello?"

She sounded different; sad, withdrawn. "Hales? Is everything okay?" I ask.

She sighs. "No, not really," she replies. "Lucas moved out."

Inside I was so happy. After all that she told me about him she made him seem like an amazing guy. I didn't want that for her. She should think I'm the amazing guy. She shouldn't be upset that he was gone, but I didn't dare to say anything about it. "Why'd he do that? I thought you were going to talk to him."

"I was," she agreed. "I came home and he was packing with his friend Jake. He didn't plan on staying anyways. There was no way to make him stay."

"I'm sorry, Hales," I say, but honestly don't feel sorry. I mean, sure I feel bad that she's upset, but I don't care that he's out of the picture. Good riddance.

"No you're not, but thanks for saying it. Oh, by the way, Brooke called me on your phone."

I nodded. "I know. I told her you were my secretary and she bought it," I explained. "So, pretty much if my number shows up, don't answer with any 'hey sexy' or something along those lines, okay?"

She laughed. "Do I answer my phone like that ever?" she asked.

I laughed as well. "No, I guess not. Hey, you busy tonight? Want to get together?"

She sighed. "I don't really feel like leaving the apartment. You are more than welcome to come over here, though, if you want."

"Okay, I'll be over in 10 minutes?"

"Sure, but don't come over without chocolate!" she said.

I laughed. "Okay, then I'll be over in 20 minutes. I have to stop at the store for some."

She giggled. "Okay, I'll be waiting. Just let yourself in."

"Alright, I will. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and quickly grabbed my jacket. I sped off to the store and went into the candy aisle. I grabbed her favorites; mr. goodbar, almond joy, and M & M's. I paid and rushed back off to her apartment. She had given me a key long ago so I used it to get inside.

She was laying on the couch, watching the Notebook. "Please tell me we're not watching this!" I exclaimed. I liked the movie, but wasn't really in the mood for it tonight.

She laughed and turned it off. "I wasn't planning on watching anything but you taking your clothes off," she replied, her voice sultry.

I muffled a moan. "Hales, let's take it slow, okay? I've got the entire night," I said with a smirk.

She quirked her eyebrow. "How did you manage that?"

I shrugged. "Brooke's out for the night with her friend Peyton and she won't be back til morning," I explained and sat beside her.

She nodded. "I see," she whispered.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Okay, what did I do?" I asked, amused. "And what do I have to do to make it better."

She sighed. "Nathan, you plan our nights around Brooke," she stated.

"So? We used to plan them around Lucas and Brooke," I replied, not getting the point.

"Yeah, used to being the key phrase. Listen, Lucas is gone and I think it's about time Brooke was gone, too."

I sighed. "Haley, it's not that simple!" I started.

She gave a short laugh. "I can make it really simple! I'll go and tell her everything! That's simple!"

"Haley, you would never do that!"

"If it gave me you I would!" she defended.

I stood up and walked over to her. "Haley, you lost me a long time ago."

"And there's no way to get you back?" she screamed, backing away from me. "I made one stupid mistake, Nathan, and I'm damned for the rest of my life?"

I stepped closer and she backed away again. "Haley, you made the decision. You didn't want to be together anymore. You broke my heart. Now you expect me to let you back in again? What happens when you don't want to be here anymore?"

She let a lone tear fall. "I've told you a thousand times, Nathan, I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going anywhere that you aren't! I'm here for good and you need to understand that before I move on completely! You can't have the best of both worlds anymore, Nathan! That's not fair to me or Brooke!"

I dared to step forward again and she stayed put. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Haley, I'm still trying to trust you again. I mean, all throughout high school we were great. Then all of a sudden you announce you're going to Stanford and you're breaking up with me! Then when you come back things go back to normal, but the summer ends and so do we? I mean, you were so hot and cold back then! You really confused the hell out of me!"

"And you didn't confuse me?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Weren't you the one that wanted to be together but have another person on the side?"

I sighed. "Haley, that was your fault."

She threw up her hands. "Everything's my fault! Why don't you take some of the blame, Nathan! You came on so strong our senior year, Nathan! You were talking about marriage and I was 17! What was I supposed to do? Marry you right away and just start a family? I was still a kid myself! I just couldn't do that! I'm sorry that I broke up with you and hurt you, but you pushed me to it!"

"I pushed you and you got scared, Haley! That's not my fault! You were obviously not planning on being with me as long as I wanted to be with you!" I screamed.

She pushed me away from her and walked to the door. "Why don't you go? I mean, if all we're going to do is fight you should go," she said and opened the door.

I walked over and shut it, pressing her against the door. "No, I'm not going anywhere! I've wanted to have this conversation for so long. I deserve to have it."

She took in a deep breath. "I wasn't ready for the things you were ready for, Nathan, but you pushed them on me anyways! I told you I wasn't ready for marriage and you kept asking!"

"So you decided to shut me out completely? Is that fair? You weren't ready to be married then but did that mean you didn't want to be married to me ever?"

She shook her head. "I didn't think like that back then, Nathan, I only thought that you were trying to force me into a huge step in life I just couldn't handle yet!"

"Well-"

Her phone rang. She sighed and walked over to it. Her nose scrunched up. "Hello? You're still talking to me? Yeah, what about it? Come pick it up tomorrow. I don't care! You should've thought about that when you were taking all your stuff! Where are you, anyways, I can barely hear you! A club? You? Lucas? Ha! Oh, you're with Jake and his girlfriend. Good for you. I gotta go. Sure, I don't care. Bye."

She hung up and sighed. "Lucas?" I said.

She nodded. "He forgot a few things. He wanted me to drop them off at his new place," she replied.

"Listen, why don't we just forget about this for now, okay?" I asked. She was about to speak when I held up the chocolate. "I brought your favorites."

She walked closer, a smile on her face. "You always were a smart man, Nathan Scott."

I grinned. "I know how to please a woman," I said and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. In that moment there was no Brooke. There was no one else. Just me and Haley.

_review please!!!_


	5. All Good Things Come To An End

_Thanks to nh4luv, jenn, Lauren, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, naley23lover101, goober396, coupling-all-the-time, charmed36, NaLeYBaBiixo, and Sw33t Lavender for reviewing! ENJOY! Song is Lie in the Sound by Trespassers William._

**Chapter Five**

_**Haley POV**_

What is love? What is the purpose of giving your heart to someone, completely and unconditionally? Personally, I think it sucks. When you accidentally break someone's heart it comes back to bite you in the ass. Suddenly don't want you anymore. They don't trust you anymore. You can't get that trust back, no matter how hard you try.

So what do I do? Nothing. Will he ever trust me again? Possibly. Is it worth all the pain now? …That's a very good question.

As I lay next to him I can't help but think these things. I wonder if he'll ever forget about Brooke and just stay with me. I wonder if he'll ever forgive me. If he'll ever trust me. If I deserve that trust.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked into the darkness.

I turned to face him, a smile forming on my face. His hair was tousled from his sleep and his eyes were slightly closed. I grinned as I lowered my gaze to his bare chest. It never ceased to make my heart race.

_**I love you more than I should  
So much more than is good for me  
More than is good**_

I shook my head. "Nothing, just wondering what the morning will bring, that's all," I replied softly.

He tightened his grip around me and sighed. "You know I want to give you everything you are asking of me, Haley, right?" he asked and I nodded, trying to keep the tears from falling. "But I can't. I just can't."

_**Oh the timing is cruel  
Oh I need and don't want to need  
More than I should**_

"Why not?" I whisper so softly, wanting him to hear but hoping he didn't.

"My heart can't take it again, Hales," he replied just as softly.

_**I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around**_

I looked up into his eyes, tears falling down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed. "Why can't you forgive me? I'm sorry! It's not like I cheated on you, Nate! I just didn't want to get married at 17!" I cried into his neck.

He rubbed my back, allowing me to get this off my chest. My sobs turned into soft whimpering before they became small hiccups. "Haley, a part of me will always love you."

I sighed and pulled back. "Why do I feel a but coming on?" I asked, bitterly.

"But I can't do that again. You hurt me so badly. I've never felt more horrible in my life than when you turned down my proposal, and you know how terrible my family life was. I just don't ever want to live that again," he explained.

_**Oh my sheet is so thin  
So I say I can't sleep because  
It's so very cold **_

Oh but I know what I need  
And if you were just near to me  
Would you go...

I sat up, turning away from him. "So that's it, huh?" I asked. "We'll never get what we had back?"

I heard him sigh. "I think you knew that when we started this… whatever we are."

I gave a short laugh. "What are we, Nathan? I mean, we don't even have a title. I'm just your little fuck buddy, aren't I?" I raised my voice slightly.

"Hales-"

I stood up. "I want you to leave," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sat up. "You've got to be kidding me! It's four in the morning!" he protested.

I shrugged. "We're done, Nate. Besides, your future wifey awaits at your apartment," I said.

He stood as well. "You don't mean that, Haley," he reasoned.

I gave him a bitter smile. "Oh, but I do. You are the one with the greatest situation. You get me and you get Brooke! Oh, but not anymore, mister! I'm done. There's nothing you can do or say to change my mind."

He shook his head. "If I walk out of that door, Haley, I'm not coming back," he said.

_**I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around**_

I shrugged. "Maybe that's for the best. That way you won't be able to mess with my head anymore," I replied and opened the bedroom door.

He put on his pants and picked up his shirt. "I hope you're happy," he muttered and slammed my bedroom door.

_**I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around**_

I closed my eyes. "Goodbye, Nathan," I whispered, one last lone tear falling from my eye. "I love you."

_**And it needs you too much now**_

I need him. I want him. I love him. I can't have him. Nothing is worse than that.

_**Lucas POV**_

I still love her. You don't just fall out of love. As Pascal wrote, 'the heart has reasons that reason does not know.' I'll probably always love Haley, even if she never loved me. I knew when we met that we should have remained friends. Hell, we'd make great best friends. I just had to push and push only to wind up with a broken heart.

I sighed. Remembering that day brought back good memories of her. Freshman year at Stanford University. She was only 17 and eager to learn. She looked the part of a small town girl who had a boyfriend back home.

The sad thing was I knew about him back then. She told me all about him, but I still didn't care. I was the reason for my own broken heart.

I ordered my 4th beer of the evening. Sure, we'd only been at the club for a short while, but I needed it. What's a better way to put the pieces back together of your shattered heart?

"Dude, why don't you slow down?" Jake asked, taking a seat beside me. "I know you've got a lot going on, but come on! She's not worth the hangover you're going to have tomorrow!"

I looked over at him with a glare. "Thanks for the advice, _dad_, but she doesn't run my whole life. Can't a guy drink just to drink?" I snapped.

He held up his hands. "Don't take it out on me. I didn't break up with you," he replied and stood.

I sighed and pulled him back down. "Fine, you're right. I just need to forget," I replied.

He laughed. "It's not going to make you forget her, man. You'll just have a killer headache tomorrow morning at work."

I chuckled slightly. "So, where is that girlfriend of yours?" I asked, changing the subject.

He looked down at his watch. "She should be here soon," he replied. "Maybe I should call her, just to make sure she's on her way."

As he started dialing her number I saw her walking towards us. "No need, dude," I said and pointed to her. He grinned and walked over, kissing her. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my drink.

"Hey, Luke!" she exclaimed.

I gave her a small smile. "Peyton," I replied.

She pulled a girl over with her. Wait, let me rephrase that. She pulled over a down right sexy woman. I've never seen someone so hot. "Hi," I managed to say, all thoughts of Haley gone.

She nodded no smile or anything. "Hey," she replied and turned to Peyton. "Let's go dance!"

I gulped down the rest of my drink. Of course she wouldn't want me. Who wants me anymore?

_**Nathan POV**_

After storming out of Haley's I went to cool off down at the beach. Who does she think she is anyways? I'm in control. I'm always in control. She was the one that messed up in the first place! She has no right to demand my heart.

I lay down on the sand. Looking up at the stars I found myself in a short peace. It was so beautiful. So many stars. Life seems so less complicated in that moment.

Reality brought me back. Rain began pouring down. I jumped up and rain as quickly as I could to my car. I rested my head on the wheel as I entered. The events of the night flooded back to memory and it hit me. There was no more Nathan and Haley. There was only a Nathan and Brooke. I'm just not sure if that's what I want.

_---------------------_

_review please!!!_


	6. The Roles Reverse

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, pam211, mistydm, luvnaley23, charmed36, S0phiaVal3ntine, Cherie Dennis, goober396, naley23lover101, coupling-all-the-time, and Sw33t Lavender for reviewing! I've got 2 chapters!_

**Chapter Six**

On the way home, I stopped at the drug store. I picked up 3 6-packs of beer and then left. It wasn't that I wanted to forget everything; I just didn't feel like thinking about it now. Haley was a big part of my life and now she's gone; completely. It's just hard to close that part of my life. She was my everything in high school. I thought we would be together forever, but those dreams were crushed a long time ago.

I guess I knew this day would happen, but I didn't expect it so soon. I didn't expect her to be the one to end it. I was in charge of the relationship! I should've been the one to end it.

I walked inside. No Brooke. I wasn't really surprised. When she gets together with her friends she usually stays the night with them. I didn't really want to deal with her anyways. I just wanted to sit and drink. It seemed to always help me until morning. I turned on the TV.

_**Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away**_

I pulled out my wallet. Hidden behind a picture of Brooke was a picture of Haley and me. It was taken in high school, back when things were great. I smiled at the thought. Haley and I were the 'it' couple. Everyone was jealous of us. The guys wanted Haley and the girls definitely wanted me, but we only had eyes for each other. We were meant to be.****

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To Hell with my pride let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

I let a tear fall. I never liked crying, but when no one was around it was such a great release. I cried in front of Haley once. She was the only one to see me cry. That was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. It's funny how it turned out to be the worst.****

Would it help if i turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

I was mad when she just left. Every letter she ever wrote had been thrown away after being ripped to shreds or burned. I guess I went a little crazy when she left, but I had good reason. She was supposed to be it for me. My one and only, always and forever. It just seemed so perfect, but I always manage to find a way to fuck things up.****

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To Hell with my pride let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

All the alcohol was getting to me. I was happy to let it take me away. I didn't want to feel anymore. I just wanted to let everything go. I felt more tears fall and I didn't stop them. No one will see me cry. Not ever again. You let yourself be vulnerable and let someone see you always get screwed in the end. They always leave you. They break your heart then try and get back in again.

_**  
I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To Hell with this pride let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry**_

She doesn't deserve to be back in again. She deserves the pain that I had.

_**HALEY'S POV**_

I half expected his crazy reaction. A part of me wished that he would tell me he wanted me. That he would hold me in his arms and say Brooke was no more… but that's not how it went.

_**I don't know your face no more  
Or feel your touch that I adore  
I don't know your face no more  
It's just a place I'm looking for**_

I don't know why I thought everything would work out for me, it never does. It was time to let him go anyways. I held on for nothing. I knew the outcome before we ever got back together.

**_  
We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a different world  
We might as well  
We might as well  
We might as well _**

_**  
I don't know your thoughts these days  
We're strangers in an empty space  
I don't understand your heart  
It's easier to be apart **_

I guess it is easier to be without him. That way I won't be pulled along like a little puppy dog. I can get a new life, one free of Nathan. Question is, how do I start a new life without the one thing that gave mine meaning?****

We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a another time  
We might as well  
We might as well  
We might as well be strangers  
Be strangers  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know

_**Lucas POV**_

She danced with Peyton, looking my way every so often. She was dancing just for me it seemed. She knew I was staring at her and she used it to her advantage. "Luke? Earth to Lucas!"

I didn't even turn to see him. I walked forward, determined to get her to speak to me. Peyton was making her way to the bar, probably to make out with Jake. I didn't really care. It was only her and me. I walked right up, she watched me the entire time.

"Brooke Davis," she said shortly.

"Lucas Roe," I replied. "Wanna get out of here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I do."

_**There's blood in my mouth 'cause I've been biting my tongue all week  
I keep on talkin' trash but I never say anything  
And the talkin' leads to touchin'  
and the touchin' leads to sex  
and then there is no mystery left  
**_

I took her back to Jake's. I made a lame excuse to him about Brooke not feeling well and me taking her back to her place. Jake was staying with Peyton anyways so he wouldn't interrupt.

As soon as the door was closed she was on me. I didn't protest at all. I was pretty drunk, but I responded quickly. I could taste the beer on her breath and knew she was as far gone as I was.

_**  
And It's bad news  
Baby I'm bad news  
I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news  
**_

The next thing I knew we were in my bed, completely naked.

_**  
I know I'm alone if I'm with or without you  
but just bein' around you offers me another form of relief  
When the loneliness leads to bad dreams  
and the bad dreams lead me to callin' you  
and I call you and say "C'MERE!"  
**_

"This is a bad idea." It was the first thing she said since we got here.

"Then why did you come here?"

**_  
And it's bad news  
Baby I'm bad news  
I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news  
And it's bad news  
Baby it's bad news  
It's just bad news, bad news, bad news  
'Cause you're just damage control  
for a walking corpse like me - like you _**

She didn't reply. She pulled me down to her, kissing me greedily.

**_'Cause we'll all be  
Portions for foxes  
Yeah we'll all be  
Portions for foxes _**

_**There's a pretty young thing in front of you  
and she's real pretty and she's real into you  
and then she's sleepin' inside of you  
and the talkin' leads to touchin'  
then touchin' leads to sex  
and then there is no mystery left  
**_

I wanted to do this. I was ready. She was ready.

**_  
And it's bad news  
I don't blame you  
I do the same thing  
I get lonely too _**

But I couldn't. I couldn't go through with it. Not this soon. There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to make me stop thinking about Haley! It's not fair! Can you believe I feel guilty about being here with Brooke?

_**And you're bad news  
My friends tell me to leave you  
That you're bad news, bad news, bad news  
That you're bad news  
Baby you're bad news  
and you're bad news  
Baby you're bad news  
**_

Suddenly it hit me. She didn't care when she was sleeping with what's his face. We were still together then! I looked down at Brooke and knew what I wanted.

_**and you're bad news  
I don't care I like you  
and you're bad news  
I don't care I like you  
I like you**_

So I leaned down to kiss her again…


	7. Catching Up at Mouth and Rachels Wedding

_Thanks to naley23lover101, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Madison, shuis119, justagirl, goober396, coupling-all-the-time, itsDMFkids, luvnaley23, snowbabie, Cherie Dennis, Nathanlvr, and Chris-Crips for reviewing. To answer a question, it's still going to be dark for a little bit, but HAVE FAITH IN YOUR NALEY, okay? That's all I can say! ENJOY!_

**Chapter Seven**

**_5 months later…(PRESENT)_**

"Rach, it's almost time! You ready?"

Rachel nodded with a smile on her face. "I've been waiting for this day forever," she replied. She walked over to her father. "Come on, daddy. It's time."

I smiled at my best friend. Things were never more perfect for her. She was finally becoming Mrs. Marvin McFadden. I've never seen two people so in love… well, that's a lie. Nathan and I used to be, but life got in the way.

"Haley? You ready?"

I gave her another smile. "Of course! Let's get you hitched!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

**_5 months earlier…(PAST)_**

I woke up to incessant knocking at my door. I groaned and got out of bed to answer it. Lucas stood at the other side, jittery and attempting to smile. "Hey," He managed to say.

I just nodded. "Coe in and get what you need," I said and walked away.

"Don't you want to know how my night out with Jake, Peyton and her friend went?" he asked, following me.

I sighed. "Not really, but I think you're still going to tell me," I said and walked into the kitchen. There was no reason to try and stop him. He was going to keep hinting at it until he told me. I put on a pot of coffee and faced him. "Well?"

He stared at me for a minute. "I had sex!" he blurted.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Are you trying to hurt me? Cause we're not together anymore, Luke. You can have sex with all the girls you want," I said and then went to get my coffee.

He scoffed. "Don't you think I know that? I mean, you didn't even have the decency to break up with me first before having sex with someone!" he exclaimed. I glared and he held up his hands. "Okay, low blow. What I wanted to say was I actually felt guilty about it at first. Can you believe that? I'm still hung up on you! Now, she was amazing, but I just can't get over you! Besides, she's pretty much like you. She ran off this morning crying about a boyfriend."

I gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry about that. I guess all women are cheating whores," I said and took a sip. I offered it to him but he declined. "You know, Luke, I liked when we were just friends. I know it's going to take a long time for you to forgive me, if you ever do, but if you do I hope we can be friends again."

He sighed. "You're right, you know," he stood up, shaking his head. "You still think the sun rises and sets on your ass! I don't know if I'll ever forgive you, Haley, and you shouldn't make me feel guilty for something you did!"

I stood as well, pissed off. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty!" I screamed.

"Oh really? Cause that's what you're saying! You're blaming me for making us more than friends! You only wanted to be my friend, but I kept pushing you until you caved! It's my own fault I got hurt, right? HUH?" he yelled, getting into my face.

I shook my head. "Get out, Lucas. Get your shit and get the hell out of here," I said and walked into my bedroom, slamming the door. I heard him move around before the front door finally slammed. He was out of my life for good.

_**PRESENT**_

Rachel stood at the door, awaiting all the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. I was the last to go before Rachel, seeing as I was the Maid of Honor. I smiled at all the friends and family of hers that I knew. I looked forward to Mouth. He had a huge grin on his face. I knew this was the happiest day of his life. I gave him a wink and he winked right back.

I looked to his right. Nathan Scott stood next to him. He had a cocky smirk on his face like he was undressing me with his eyes, but I knew better. He was trained to look like that. Truth is we haven't spoken much over the past 5 months. It's been a hard but fabulous time for me.

_**PAST… 3 months**_

"Rach, I really don't feel like being set up with one of Mouth's friends! I swear, you two think I can't get a guy on my own!" I whined.

She scoffed. "Just relax! It's lunch! Besides, Mouth says you know him somehow. He wouldn't tell me who," she replied as we walked inside.

The hostess led us to a table where Mouth sat with Nathan Scott. "Hey, Haley!" Mouth said and stood up to hug me. "Long time no see."

I gave him a smile as we separated. "Yeah, I've missed you, Mouth. So you're finally marrying Rachel! I thought you were holding out for me!"

He laughed. "Sorry, Hales, I really love this one," he said and looked at Rachel with a dreamy look in his eyes.

She stepped forward and kissed him. She turned to me. "Back away from my man, James!" she exclaimed.

I held up my hands. "I was only kidding, Rach! Besides, I thought you two would never tie the knot! You've been engaged forever!" I turned to face Nathan and nodded. "Nate."

He gave a small smile. "Hales. You look good."

I smiled. "Thanks. I've been really good," I replied, speaking in double meanings.

He quirked an eyebrow. "That's really good. I'm happy for you. I've been great too. You remember Brooke?" he asked. I wanted to hit him but merely nodded. "She's having a baby. We've never been happier."

My jaw dropped. Was he doing this just to get a rise out of me? I quickly put on a smile. "Well, congratulations!"

He nodded. "I send on your condolences to my fiancée," he replied and then turned to Mouth.

_**PRESENT**_

That was the day Mouth and Rachel told us we were Best Man and Maid of Honor. I was a bit skeptical of being around him without being with him completely, but brushed off the feeling. This was for Mouth and Rachel. It was their day.

The ceremony was lovely. There was a little crying from both of them and lots of crying from their mothers. The priest announced them to the church and they rushed down the aisle. This was the part I was dreading. I had to be right next to Nathan, my arm in his.

He leaned down to speak to me. "You look beautiful, Hales," he said and then stood up straight, not speaking again.

_**Lucas POV**_

I was invited to the wedding before Haley and I broke up. We had doubled with Rachel and Mouth many times and I considered them my friends as well. I didn't want to skip out on it just because Haley was there. I mean, my whole life doesn't revolve around her schedule!

I looked around the reception. She was here somewhere. No, not Haley, Brooke. Brooke Davis was here with the man I loathed. I don't know how he did it but he made every woman I ever loved fall for him. Hell, that's the reason Brooke won't speak to me.

_**PAST 5 months…**_

I woke up to see her rummaging about the room. I sat up straight. "Where are you going, Brooke? I thought we could have breakfast together," I said and stood up.

She looked at me with panic in her eyes. "Listen, Lucas, last night was absolutely wonderful. I mean, I'll never forget it!" she started.

I sat back down with a sigh. "I feel a but coming on," I said softly.

She sighed and sat beside me. "I really like you, Lucas. You seem like a great person and you're fantastic in bed!" she exclaimed and I smiled. "But I can't be with you. I have a boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Great, another Haley," I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, you just remind me a lot of my ex-girlfriend," I replied. I stood up. "You can show yourself out, right? I have something I have to do." I didn't give her time to reply. I simply shut the door to the bathroom, took a shower and left. She was already gone before I got out.

_**PRESENT**_

She sat at a table, her hand on her protruding stomach. Sure, I was curious as to if it were mine. It certainly was a possibility. Well, she didn't talk to me for about a week. Then she suddenly decided to become Haley completely. We snuck around his back. We almost got caught once and that was when I learned who it was.

None other than the man that stole my Haley.

_**PAST 3 months…**_

I kissed Brooke one last time. We sat in my car outside of her apartment. Her boyfriend was out of town visiting friends so we had nothing to worry about. "Don't' you want to come up?" she purred into my ear.

I smiled at her. "Oh, it's tempting, prettygirl, but I'd better go. What if your boyfriend decides to come home early?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She sighed. "Fine, you're right. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" she said and I nodded. She got out of the car and walked straight into him.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, furious.

I looked straight into his eye. "What? We work together!" I exclaimed.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're a fashion designer?" he asked, skeptical.

Quick thinking is amazing. I used a lisp and gave him a huge smile. "Don't you know it, sweetie pie. Brookie here was just helping me with some of my designs," I said.

She gave me a funny look but confirmed it with Nathan. "He's an up and coming designer, Nathan, and I was just helping him."

He nodded. "Sorry, man. You understand why I'm paranoid, right?" he asked with a grin.

I shrugged. "Women aren't my cup of tea, darling, but big strong basketball players are," I said and licked my lips. He gave me a weird look and rushed inside. I winked at Brooke before driving off.

_**PRESENT**_

I walked up and sat beside her. "This seat taken?" I asked.

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "It is if you sit in it," she replied softly. "What are you doing here?"

I grinned. "I was invited," I replied.

_**Jake POV**_

Peyton and I didn't really know Mouth and Rachel well. Sure, we went on some triple dates with them and Nate and Brooke, but never really hung out alone. Nate talked to them and they decided to invite us so we didn't turn it down. Who turns down an open bar?

I thought it was strange that Lucas actually showed up, but I wasn't really surprised. He was still hung up on Haley. I haven't seen him on a date in 5 months! That's not healthy, especially since Haley has a new boyfriend. Some Christian guy or something. I don't know.

Peyton led me over to our table. Brooke and Lucas were sitting there, chatting happily. "Hey guys!" Brooke exclaimed. "Come join us!"


	8. A Speech That Ruined Everything

**Chapter Eight**

_**Nathan POV**_

This is my chance. Life without Haley has been pretty much horrible. I mean, as soon as Brooke came to me to tell me she was pregnant I knew I had no chance to be with Haley ever again. But this is my chance. My chance to tell her how much I love her, how miserable I am without her, and how sorry I am that I let her go.

If only I could get to her. I tried when we had to dance together, but she wouldn't say more than 3 words to me. Then whenever I tried to get close to her she scurried off to the same guy. I'm assuming it's her new boyfriend…

Maybe it's best to leave these things unsaid. She deserves happiness and she seems to have moved on. I sighed and looked over to see Brooke. She was absolutely glowing, as a pregnant woman should. The thing that gets me is she always miserable with me, but whenever she's with her new gay assistant she glows. What's up with that?

_**Haley POV**_

I knew he was watching me. I think everyone in the room knew he was watching me. Which one, you ask? Well, Nathan was watching me, but Lucas was just glaring. He seemed to be getting drunker and drunker by the minute. I was scared as to what he would do, but didn't voice my feelings. I just smiled and acted as if everything was perfect.

"Babe, what are you thinking about? You know Chris Keller don't like to be ignored!"

I inwardly groaned. I wasn't technically dating him. Sure, he told me we were, but I never agreed to it! I agreed to let him help me with my situation but it was all shot to hell.

Chris was a friend. Not a very good one, but a friend to say the least. I called him up to come with me to the wedding to see if it would make Nathan jealous. I wanted to call it all off when Nathan told me Brooke was pregnant and he was happy, but Chris wouldn't take no for an answer.

I turned to him. "Chris, I have three things to say. One, don't call me babe. Two, don't refer to yourself in the third person. Third, shut up!" I said in a whisper and then smiled to everyone else at the table.

He laughed slightly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I love it when you get feisty, James," he replied. Suddenly he raised his voice. "Makes the sex hotter."

My face got extremely red as everyone at the table looked at us. I gave a little giggle as I reached under the table and hit him in a very sensitive area. "He's just joking," I said to everyone as he groaned. "Aren't you, Christopher?"

He nodded. "Yes, I was," he replied, his voice slightly higher.

I turned to look around the room. My gaze dropped on Lucas. He was sitting with his friend, Jake, and his girlfriend, Peyton. Neither of them ever really liked me. It was even worse when they found out what I was doing behind Lucas' back. I never really minded… because of what I was doing behind his back…

At their table was a very pregnant girl, around my own age. She was really beautiful with her long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. I knew in an instant it was Brooke. Nathan's Brooke. She was sitting dangerously close to Lucas. Wait, how did she even know Lucas?

Suddenly I stood. I wasn't sure why, but my feet led me to their table. They all looked to me. Peyton and Jake gave short smiles. Lucas glared, but Brooke gave me a warm smile. She was the one to speak. "Hello! You're the maid of honor, right? I can't wait to hear your speech! My fiancée told me all about how you used to be best friends in high school! I swear, we would be the best of friends!" she exclaimed and stuck out her hand. "Brooke Davis."

I smiled and shook her hand. "Haley James," I replied. She was really sweet. I'm glad I ended things with Nahtan and she still has no clue. I would really feel horrible if we were still together… or whatever we were. "It's really nice to meet you, Brooke. I actually came over to ask if I could steal Lucas for a moment. If that's okay with all of you, that is."

Lucas sighed and stood, grasping my arms. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said quickly and led me to the dance floor. I was stunned but quickly adjusted. He spun me around the dance floor and I knew everyone was watching us. I felt jealous eyes on my back and knew it was Nathan. Even though we aren't together he still has his possessiveness. "What did you want, Haley?"

I looked into his eyes. I could smell the beer on his breath. I sighed. "Lucas, what are you doing here? You aren't even that good of friends with Mouth and Rachel!" I exclaimed, all the while keeping a smile on my face to deter the people watching.

He grinned down at me and dipped me. "I'm here to reveal a secret," he replied simply and brought me back up. "I have so many to tell."

My breath caught in my throat. "What are you talking about?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't act you don't know what I'm talking about, Haley! It's Nathan that you were with. Hell, you might still be with him! Brooke deserves to know!" he exclaimed. He stepped back from me and acted like he was going to kiss my cheek as the song ended. "And Nathan doesn't deserve to be happy. In fact, he deserves to be miserable and I have the power to make that happen," he said and then stepped back. "Thanks for the dance, doll." He walked off and I sighed.

I walked back to the bridal table and sat besides Rachel. Nathan's eyes were still on me and I felt the need to tell him what was happening… but I didn't. I turned to Rachel. She was talking with Mouth about how happy she was today. That's when I knew I had to stop Lucas. It wasn't fair to Rachel and Mouth to have their day ruined.

I stood again, this time Nathan stood as well. I ignored him when he called my name. I started walking over to Lucas again, prepared to do whatever he wanted so he wouldn't announce something he shouldn't. So he wouldn't hurt brooke. So he wouldn't make Nathan miserable.

Just as I was getting closer I was pulled back. I found myself in Nathan's arms, dancing. I frowned and he spoke. "Better put on a smile, Hales. The camera's on us," he said and I quickly changed my expression. "That's better. Now, tell me what has you so worried."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but restrained myself. "Why is it any concern of yours if I'm worried about something? Huh? This is my problem and you don't have to know about it," I replied and tried to get out of his arms.

He just held me tighter and replied, "Haley, I know you better then you know yourself. I know you have a problem. Sure, it may have nothing to do with me, but it has something to do with that pretty boy. He's Brooke's gay assistant and if he is doing something to you I want to know, okay?"

My eyes bulged. "Brooke's assistant?" I asked. He nodded. "Gay assistant?" He nodded again, his eyes narrowing in on me.

"What do you know that I don't, Haley?"

I shrugged. "Do you know his name?" I asked.

He started to speak but stopped himself. "Now that I think of it, no I don't," he replied. "What does it matter? Start giving me answers, Hales!"

I sighed. "His name is Lucas, Nathan," I said.

He gave me a confused look. "Lucas? As in… your Lucas?" He asked, his voice raised slightly.

I shushed him. "Yes, that Lucas. Just relax, Nathan, he's not going to tell Brooke anything and ruin your precious little life. I was on my way to save your perfect little family, so if you'll excuse me," I said and tried to move out of his arms.

He sighed but kept his grip. His eyes weren't on me anymore. "It's too late, Haley. He's already on the stage," he said and I turned to see that he wasn't lying.

Lucas tapped his glass loudly and everyone looked at him. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" he shouted. He set down the fork and raised his glass as he moved to the microphone. "I know that the best man and the maid of honor give the speeches, but I have a few things to say that I think everyone wants to hear. See, I know the maid of honor. Pretty well, actually, isn't that right, Haley?" he asked and everyone looked at me. I just smiled, wishing this wasn't happening but not knowing how to stop it.

"See, Haley and I used to date. We met in college and that's how I know Rachel and Mouth. They are the only example of true love that I know of," he said and I looked to them. They truly were. "Well, I guess I could say one more couple, but that would be saying too much, wouldn't it, Haley?"

Again, everyone looked at me. I laughed slightly. "Very funny, Lucas," I said. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" I asked and everyone laughed.

He grinned at me and shook his head. "You know what, Haley, I think this is my last one, so no worries," he replied and everyone looked to him again. "Now, I'm sure you're curious as to who I'm talking about, and I'm going to tell you. I'm sure you all know that Nathan and Haley here used to date in high school. Back then they were the 'it' couple. Every guy wanted to be Nathan and every girl wanted to be Haley.

"But why aren't they together anymore if they were such a good couple, you ask?" he paused to laugh. "This is where I fit in to the story, I guess! Haley met me and we started dating. She never really mentioned Nathan or how she broke up with him.

"Nate met Brooke Davis. The wonderful, sweet woman that is Brooke Davis. Now, Brooke never did anything wrong to Nathan, as I never did anything wrong to Haley, but were we good enough for them? The answers no!" he screamed.

By this time Rachel's father was making his way up to take him off stage. He looked over to Nathan and smiled. "Nate, buddy, what goes around comes around. You cheated on Brooke with Haley and guess what? She cheated on you with me! That baby is mine!" he yelled and dropped the microphone. Rachel's dad took him roughly by the arm and led him out.

The entire party was looking to me and Nathan. I looked over at Brooke. Tears were in her eyes. They weren't tears of anger, though, but of sorrow and agony. It hit me. She already knew about me and Nathan. She felt guilty about being with Lucas. It really was his baby.

I looked up at Nathan but he was already leaving the room. Everyone looked at me with hate in their eyes. I turned to see Rachel. She gave me a sympathetic look, but there was no hatred in her eyes. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' and ran out of the room.


	9. Finding Out Where We Stand

_thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, luvnaley23, coupling-all-the-time, naley23lover101, and Shy for reviewing! ENJOY_

**Chapter Nine**

I kept running. I needed to catch up with him. I needed to speak with him.

I saw him walking away from the building and ran up to catch him. I pulled his arm so he turned to face me. "You asshole!" I screamed and slapped him across the face. "How could you do that to Nathan? To Brooke? Better yet, how could you do that on Mouth and Rachel's wedding day?"

He laughed bitterly. "What better way then to make everyone feel the way I feel? I want them all to be as miserable and bitter as I am!" he yelled back.

"None of them deserved it! You should've done that to me, not any of them! I'm the one that hurt you, Lucas, not any of my friends!" I slapped him one more time. "I hope you're happy, Lucas. If you thought that Brooke was going to just run into your arms after this you were very wrong. I bet she never wants to talk to you again, just like me."

I walked off, happy I told the bastard off. How could he just do that? Now Nathan was probably miserable, just like Lucas wanted. Mouth and Rachel are probably confused as hell. Brooke… well, Brooke was probably ashamed of herself, just as I was when cheating on Lucas. It was all just falling apart, thanks to Lucas. I guess I was to blame, too. It was my entire fault, after all.

I sighed and walked back inside to get my things and then leave. I didn't go into the reception room, but into the dressing room for the bridal party. I grabbed my purse and jacket and then moved towards the door.

"What did you just say to him, Haley?"

I turned, startled. "Oh, Nathan, I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed and held my heart.

He stood and walked closer. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. So, what just happened?" he asked softly.

I shrugged. "I told him he just hurt a lot of people and I asked him why he did it," I said. He motioned for me to continue. I sighed. "He said he wanted everyone to be miserable like he was."

Nathan nodded and turned away from me. "I knew he wasn't her assistant," he said quietly, his voice raspy. "I knew that cheating on her would come back and bite me in the ass."

I put my head down. "I'm sorry, Nathan, I really am. This is all my fault and I'm just going to go. You'll never have to see me again," I said and started to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. "This isn't just your fault, Hales. It's my fault, too. I mean, we decided to hurt these two people with no cares. I take full responsibility. It's not just your fault," he said and then hugged me. "And who said I never want to see you again?"

I gave a sigh of relief in his arms and hugged him tighter. "I'm so happy to hear that," I said into his chest and he laughed. "I know this may be a tad inappropriate to say, but I've missed you, Nate."

He kissed the top of my head. "I've missed you, too, Hales," he whispered. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "I mean really missed you. I guess it's true what they say. Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

I felt all giddy inside. Did he really want to be with me? Was this all an act? Was this him rebounding because of the whole pregnancy thing? I gave him a smile. "Yeah, I guess it is true," I replied.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me, but I moved so he caught my cheek. He pulled back and had fire in his eyes. "Hales? Why'd you pull away?"

I sighed and grasped his hand. "Nathan, I'm not going to do this again," I said.

He shook his head. "I'm not with Brooke anymore, Haley! It's just you and me, like it was always supposed to be!" he exclaimed.

"Does Brooke know you're not together anymore? Huh? Cause the girl I saw wasn't sure what was happening in her life anymore. I know she still wants to be with you, Nate, I could see it in her eyes!"

He gave a short laugh. "She should've thought of that before she cheated on me!" he fought back.

I shook my head. "Do you hear yourself? You're such a hypocrite! You cheated on her first! It's okay for you, but not her?" I asked.

He threw up his hands. "That was different! I never got you pregnant, Haley, and you didn't lie to Lucas and say it was his, did you? She did all of that to me, Hales! It's a completely different situation!"

I sighed. "I'm not starting this back up again. I'm not going to be your rebound because your girlfriend cheated on you. You need to talk to Brooke, see where she stands. If you two decide to be together, great. If she wants to be with Lucas, good for her, maybe she can deal with all his crap. If you decide you want to be with me and not just because I'm convenient for you then I'll be happy to be with you, Nate, but right now you need to go see what is going on, okay?"

He nodded. I gave him a small smile in return and started to walk away again. This time he called me back. I turned and looked at him. "Always and forever, Hales. I've never stopped loving you. Never."

I nodded. "I know, Nate, I know," I replied and left.

**Brooke POV**

After Haley left the glares came my way. I didn't know any of these people and they were all judging me! I excused myself from the table and stood to leave. I needed to find Nathan. I needed to explain everything.

I saw Haley walk into the bridal changing room and decided to talk with her first. Yes, I knew about her. I knew when I had spoken to her on the phone. Sure, I didn't want to believe it because I thought I was in love with Nathan. I thought he was the one.

But he's not. He's nothing compared to my one. My one and only just ruined the entire wedding. My one and only had ruined my relationship with Nathan. My one and only had just made it possible for us to be together.

I grabbed the handle and looked inside. I didn't turn the knob. I saw Nathan holding her and kiss her on top of her head. It was then I knew it would all be okay. It would all work out because he didn't want to be with me anymore, either. I tried to make eye contact with him to tell him it was okay, but he only had eyes for her.

I smiled to myself and walked off. I could talk with him later. I had to find Lucas and deal with him. "Brooke, where are you going?"

I turned to Peyton. "I need to find Lucas," I replied.

She shook her head. "I thought I knew you, Brooke. I thought you were in love with Nathan! I thought you were a good person!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, she is a good person! Don't talk down to her like that!" I turned to see Nathan, fire in his eyes. "Brooke didn't do anything that I didn't do to her. She deserves to be happy and if that's not with me than so be it, you got it?"

Peyton nodded and walked back inside with no further looks at me. Nathan finally looked at me with sad eyes. "Nate, I'm so sorry you found out like that! I wanted to tell you and I tried so many different times, but it never seemed right!"

He sighed and motioned to the bench. We both sat down. He took my hands in his. "Brooke, I love you, okay?" I tried to speak but he stopped me. "I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I've never been in love with you. My heart was Haley's a long time ago and I never got it back. I'll always be in love with Haley."

I smiled at him. "Good for you, Nate. You finally know what you want," I said and stood. "As for me, I need to go see the man of my dreams. The same goes for me, I love you but I'm not in love with you."

He stood as well. "Why don't I give you a ride? I really need to get out of here before anyone else tells me what a horrible person I am."

I laughed. "Sure, anything to get out of here faster!" I exclaimed and we left.

**Rachel POV**

There was a damper on the wedding, sure, but I was more confused than anything. Haley was with Nathan? That was news to me. I thought we were best friends… I guess I understand why she didn't tell. I just wish she would've.

"Rach? What are you thinking about, sweetheart?"

I turned and smiled at my husband. It was great to be able to call him that! "Well, hubby, I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my husband," I replied.

He grinned at me. "Nice save, but I know you weren't thinking about that. You were thinking about Haley, weren't you?"

I nodded. "I'm just confused and worried! I mean, she hasn't come back. I guess I don't really expect to see her back, but it's our wedding day! She's my best friend and the only one I want to be here."

Mouth nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wish Nate would still be here. We've been best buds since high school."

I bit my lip. "Well, since everyone else that was important did, do you want to cut out of here early?" I suggested.

He nodded. "I would love to. All the guests are giving us sympathetic looks and I don't think I can take it anymore!" he exclaimed.

I laughed and took his hand. We walked over to our parents to say we were leaving and then ran off, leaving everyone else confused.

_REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	10. We Belong Together

_I didn't get so much response on the last chapter.. that was kind of disappointing, but thank you to luvnaley23, coupling-all-the-time, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, kutebloo, and goober396 for reviewing._

_Sadly, this is the last chapter. I hope you all liked this story! I'm sorry for the short notice, but I liked how this chapter ended and figured it was a good way to end the story. Make sure to review this time!!_

**Chapter Ten  
**  
_Haley's POV_

I didn't go straight home. I actually didn't really want to. I started to walk around aimlessly until I found myself at the beach. I kept walking, but now I walked along the water. I thought about the events of tonight. I thought about all the times I had with Nathan. I thought about life without him. It wasn't much of a life.

I thought about Lucas. I had created a monster. He used to be so happy and full of life. As soon as we broke up he only seemed to be depressed, alone and sad. It was all my fault, as well as his outburst.

I thought about Brooke. I don't know how, but she knew about me. I don't know if Lucas told her or if she figured it out on her own. All I know is she didn't feel any animosity towards me because she was me, in a way. Did she know before she was with Lucas? If she did I'm sure there was hate for me then, but then when she was with Lucas… Maybe she understood me. Maybe she understood why I did it and where my heart was. I didn't mean to hurt Lucas, just as she didn't mean to hurt Nathan.

I just wish we could've met under different circumstances. We could've been great friends…

_Lucas POV_

I saw her walking down the beach, but didn't go to her. It was too hard to go speak with her again. I knew she was right; I was an ass for what I did. I guess it was just time for it all to come out. Brooke deserved to know. Nathan deserved to know.

Who am I kidding? I was doing it for me, and me only. Sure, it's selfish to want to sabotage others for your own benefit, but I knew Brooke and I were meant to be! Brooke is having my child after all! I deserve to be there for her and the baby.

I sighed as I saw her sit on the sand; tears were falling from her eyes. Were those tears from me? Did I cause that? Most likely it was true. Contrary to popular belief, I do care that I made her upset. I didn't care when I did it, but I care now. She was such a great person, still is. I guess I don't blame her anymore for what she did to me. She was only following her heart.

Now I had to follow mine. I sighed and began walking again.

_Haley POV_

I wiped the tears from my cheeks. It was silly to be crying over someone who doesn't want me anymore! Sure, he says he loves me. Does that mean he still wants me? Does that mean he trusts me enough to be with just me?

I sighed. I guess I'll never know. He didn't follow me like I thought he would. He went after Brooke, like I told him to. I'm sure they'll work it out and be one big happy family.

"Is this ground taken?"

I looked up. I sighed and shook my head. "Sit," I said.

He did and took in a deep breath. "I thought I'd find you here," he said.

I laughed slightly. "Anyone could've told you I'd be here. This is where I go when I need to think," I replied softly.

"Haley, don't be like that. I came to talk. We have to talk."

I nodded. "So, talk. What do you want to say to me?" I asked.

He sighed. "We have things to resolve, Haley. Can you be civilized for two seconds?" he asked, his voice rose.

I stood up, eyes glaring. "What? Just say what you have to say!" I exclaimed.

"We need to talk about where we stand, Haley!" he screamed back, standing as well.

I nodded. "So where do we stand, Nathan?" I asked.

He took in a deep breath. "I want to be with you, Haley," he replied. "You and only you. Being without you for 5 months was hard enough. Please don't deny me the happiness you give me for the rest of my life."

I let out a shaky breath. I was desperately trying to contain my tears and myself from jumping into his arms. "Do you trust me, Nathan?" I asked softly. He nodded and stepped forward. I took a step back. "Completely? We're not going to have this trust conversation again? I don't want to come back to this issue. You either trust me or you don't."

He took another step forward, this time I didn't move. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "I trust you, Haley. I know why you denied my proposal all those years ago and I'm actually happy you did. We would've ended up miserable if you truly weren't ready for that. I love you, Haley, and all I want to do now is make you happy. I miss you."

I nodded. "I miss you, too, Nathan," I replied. "These 5 months apart have been hard. I want to be with you."

He grinned and crushed me to him, kissing me deeply.

_Lucas POV_

I started towards her apartment, but I knew she wouldn't be there. I stopped suddenly in the street, not knowing where to go. I sighed loudly and decided on going home. She probably hates me anyways.

"Looking for me?"

I turned around quickly, the beautiful girl in front of me. "Brooke," I said softly.

She smiled. "The one and only," she replied and stepped forward. "We've got a lot in common, Lucas, because I was looking for you, too."

I laughed softly and opened my arms to her. She gave me a tight hug. I kissed her head. "I'm sorry I said that at the reception, Brooke. I just couldn't let you be his without knowing what he did to you," I whispered.

She backed away so she could look at me. She shook her head. "I already knew, Lucas. That's why I went out the night I met you. I knew he was with her. I'm not completely stupid," she said. "Listen, I know you think I should be mad at you, but I'm not! I'm really happy that you said what you did. You got everything I've been trying to tell Nathan for so long out for me. The best part is he's okay with it. He's got Haley and I've got you. Everything's perfect now."

I sigh. "Is it really?" I ask. "Or are you only coming to me because Nathan chose Haley?"

Hurt came across her eyes. "How can you say that? After everything we've become? I thought I knew you better than that!" she exclaimed and began to walk away.

I silently cursed myself and chased after her. I grasped her arm and spun her around to face me. "I'm sorry, Brooke, I didn't mean that. I'm just confused. I thought you would hate me after all I did."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. "On the contrary, Lucas. I don't hate you; I love you. I'm in love with you," she whispered into my ear.

I felt as though I was walking on a cloud. The woman of my dreams, the mother of my child loved me. I picked her up and spun her around. "I love you, too, Brooke Davis!" I exclaimed. Everything was finally going my way.

_Rachel POV_

Mouth and I managed to get away without anyone following us. I was happy to finally be alone with him. The limo was headed towards our hotel. I grinned at the thought of starting our honeymoon early.

As soon as the limo parked we ran inside and up to the honeymoon suite…

_Haley POV_

5 months is too long. It is too long to be apart from the one you love. Everything had finally fallen back into place. I was finally with the person I was destined to be with.

We lay there in the sand, goofy grins on both our faces. "What are you thinking about, Hales?" he whispered.

I smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently. "How much I love you. How much I love being here in your arms without a care in the world," I replied. "How much I've missed this."

He smiled. "You don't have to miss it anymore, baby, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you," he said and leaned down to kiss me deeply. "Always."

"And forever," I finished and pulled him back down to kiss me.

* * *

REVIEW TIME!! 


End file.
